Patch Notes
Patch Notes Artificial Intelligence Update - 15/5/18 Patch Notes - v1.2 * Core Level 13 added! * 3 BRAND NEW Artificial Intelligence nodes, with powerful, long range abilities! ** AI Hawk: Offensive/Aggressive ** AI Beetle: Defensive/Repairs ** AI Squid: Stealth/Disabling * Node limits increased for Core 7 and above. * Deleted nodes now refund experience. Network levels have been recalculated. Hackers: Original Soundtrack available! - 05/10/17 * Digitize your eardrums with eight epic tracks from the Hacker universe, engineered by the magnificent Matus Siroky. It's available to stream NOW for free or purchase at http://tricksterarts.bandcamp.com/album/hackers-original-soundtrack. Reputation limits for Skins removed - 26/9/17 Trickster Arts Forums - Skins Unlocked * The Black Market has been hacked! * Hacktivist group MIRAGE have shown their support for the attack, citing freedom of choice for all Ergo users, but the hackers responsible for this are not yet known. * Ergo's visual modifications have since resurfaced on an unknown server, and are now available regardless of reputation. Black Market links have been updated. Get them while you can! 1st Anniversary! - 19/9/17 Trickster Arts Forums - 1st Anniversary * We are celebrating this milestone by giving out Free Credits to everyone! For a week beginning on September 19th, a Golden Credit Card will appear on the World Map every single day! Now is the time to encourage your fellow colleagues and friends to take a look at Hackers too v1.034 - Opening Additional Ports - 18/8/17 Patch Notes - v1.034 * Clicking a name in Chat adds "@playername" to the text box * "Real" names of friends added to networks in the Friends list * More Friends! More than 25 friends displayed in Friends list * Offensive word filter expanded and revised * Visual bug on the newest generation of devices fixed * Better menu navigation after replay v1.031 - Establishing Connections! - 25/6/17 * Chat fixes v1.030 - Establishing Connections! - 23/6/17 Patch Notes - v1.030 * Connect to Facebook and link up with your Hackers friends. * Test networks of your Facebook friends with our new Hack Simulations. * Meet other hackers on global or country chat. * One Free name change! New friends, new names! v1.025 - Programs and Priorities! - 28/4/17 Patch Notes - v1.025 * Fast Replays - you can now see Hacks and replays up to 4 times faster. * Program overwriting system changed - only Beam Cannon, Shuriken and Worms can be overwritten, and Protector can overwrite ICE Wall. No more Shockers lost! * Attack priorities updated. Categories remain as they were, but when nodes from the same category are connected, programs will choose the node with the highest firewall. * Maniac - Disk space reduced to 15. * Worms - Duplication speed increased, and now scales with program level. * Money and B-coin upload speeds have been reduced for higher levels nodes. v1.020 - Rankings and more. - 7/3/17 Patch Notes - v1.020 * Hacker reputation ranks and rewards added. * Player game statistics added (info button in the top left corner next to reputation points.) * Resource purchases extended, now you can fill your storages by 10%, 20%, 50% or 100%. * Full hacks now receive at least +3 Reputation. * New language - Korean Search engine adjustments were applied on 08/02/17. * Search engine was optimized to fix for high level/low rep and search timeout issues. It may give slightly different results for these players. v1.012 - More Languages! - 17/01/17. Patch Notes - v1.012 * New languages added - Italian, Polish, Turkish. * Added a visual warning before network activation time runs out. * All nodes now have delete button now. If it is not possible to remove a node, a message is displayed explaining why. * Updated visuals of Program Library - it can now be filled to the top! * Added a confirmation dialogue when spending above 10 Credits, for everywhere in the game except for instantly finishing compiling programs. Christmas event is here! - 24/12/16. * Every day until the end of the ear you will find a golden credit card with extra Credits on the World Map. Merry Christmas and a Hackpy New Year! Reputation costs for higher level Skins were reduced on 14/12/16. * Reputation needed to unlock high end skins was reduced. v1.011- Gameplay Update - 20/12/16. Patch Notes - v1.011 (Replays from older versions will no longer work.) * Infamous ICE Wall bug fixed * Program attack priorities fixed ** Nodes are attacked in this order - Security Nodes (Sentry, Turret, Black ICE) ** The Core. ** Nodes with Sentry antivirus installed. ** Nodes with Sentry antivirus being installed. ** White Nodes and Nodes under upgrade. ** Nodes disabled by Wraith. * Program overwriting during hacks has returned to the game. * All nodes have firewall regeneration regardless of whether Sentry antivirus is installed or not. * Guardian now installs shields on nodes under upgrade and nodes disabled by Wraith. * Guardian shield is now roughly 20% stronger. * Added 0.5s delay for Beam Cannons and Turrets when switching targets. * Beam Cannon strength reduced on higher levels. * Shocker stun times reduced by 1-4 seconds depending on level. * Strength of Kraken tentacles going from Core is now 1x damage and has no multiplier. * Kraken now starts damaging a node after a tentacle touches the target (was "before"). * Portal can now be installed on Code Gates that are upgrading. * Two new languages added - French and Portuguese Brazil. v1.01 - Languages! - 13/12/16. Patch Notes - v1.01 * Now all your friends who do not speak English can join the cyberwar! Hackers is now available in the following languages: ** Chinese Traditional ** Chinese Simplified ** Czech ** German ** Indonesian ** Malaysian ** Portuguese ** Russian ** Spanish ** ... and more coming soon! * You can edit your language settings in World > Options > Language Menu * Minor Bug Fixes Thank you to the community for the awesome work. This has been a massive task, and it won't be perfect first time. If you find a mistake, please send an email to contact@tricksterarts.com and it will be fixed in the next update. A Target Selection Hotfix was applied on 28/11/16. How targets are chosen *Search parameters have been adjusted to exclude targets that are too high or too low relative to your level, although this condition is disregarded if there are not enough eligible players to pick from. A Target Selection Hotfix was applied on 11/11/16. Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions *Players who have been active for less than 3 hours will no longer be chosen as a target for player created scenarios, although this condition is disregarded if there are not enough eligible players to pick from. v1.006 - Device Link - 24/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.006 *Now you can connect your network to a device on a different platform! (World Map - Options - Link Device) *Connecting to more devices on the same platform is the same as it was - automatically through Game Center or Google Play services. *Server Maintenance info - you will get notified in advance about upcoming server maintenance. *Stability improvements. *Many small issues fixed. v1.005 - New App - 5/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.005 (Due to the following changes, old replays will no longer work.) *Tutorial improved *Shield notification added. *Fixed - Network rarely was not saving. *Fixed - Missions rarely was not possible to finish. *Fixed - Not enough money to finish tutorial. *Beam Cannon - Strength slightly reduced on higher levels. *Turrets - There is now a 0.5 second delay before they start shooting A Rebalancing Hotfix was applied on 11/10/16. *Shuriken strength increased by 10% at lower levels. *Beam Cannon upgrade cost balanced. v1.004 - Hot Fixes - 24/09/16 Patch Notes - v1.004 *First patch after release is here, solving the majority of issues reported during the first days of Hackers being live. ---- References Category:Gameplay